Lukisan di pagi hari
by anclyne
Summary: Sasuke mendapat pesan dari Sai di pagi hari. for event [#SasuSaiLIFE: Morning]


_"Kau pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, Sai?"_

 _"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"_

 _"Jawab saja."_

 _"Pernah, beberapa kali."_

 _"Apa mereka ada di salah satu lukisan-lukisanmu ini?"_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Kau tidak pernah melukis mereka?"_

 _"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Kepercayaan seniman sepertiku, jika melukis seseorang yang dicintai akan membuat hati sang seniman pada orang yang dicintainya menghilang, karena rasa cintanya tercurah habis bersama goresan cat di atas kanvas."_

 _"Konyol sekali. Lalu kenapa kau tidak melukis mereka? Kau tidak ingin perasaanmu pada mereka menghilang?"_

 _"Tentu saja tidak. Aku ingin tetap mencintai mereka sebagai orang yang pernah memberi warna pada hidupku."_

" _Kau seorang yang romantis"_

 _"Kau tidak perlu cemburu Sasuke."_

 _"Aku tidak."_

 _"_ Love you too _."_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Lukisan di Pagi Hari**.

Story by anclyne

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSai . Sasuke Uchiha & Sai

For event #SasuSaiLIFE

A/n:: akhirnya bisa ngelarin juga fic ini ;;A;; mikirin plot-nya baru semalem dan diketik tadi pagi, baru kelar malem. Lelet banget ya gue nulis 8"") tapi ini spesyal buat Ken, semoga suka. Maklumin kalo OOC ya /duk trus maklumin juga kalo tulisannya amburadul, sumpah gue lagi di tengah webe:"

Beklaah,

Happy reading!

.

* * *

 _Drrrt_

Sasuke Uchiha mengangkat sebelah tangan guna meraba laci meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Kelopak mata belum terbuka sempurna saat tangan kokoh itu berhasil meraih benda persegi tipis bernama ponsel. Masih dalam posisi telengkup di pinggir ranjang, ke-dua matanya menyipit reflek menyesuaikan silau cahaya ponsel.

 _2 Messages_

Mengusap layar ponsel, kemudian membaca salah satu pesan masuk.

Lengkung di bibir yang mahal layak emas puluhan karat itu terbit. Kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna, memperlihatkan dua kilauan oniks. Menatap teduh pesan kecil di sana sebelum akhirnya beranjak duduk, keluar dari balutan selimut hangat untuk memberi balasan.

Pukul 05.15.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun di hari libur. Ia layak mendapatkan waktu tidur lebih setelah satu minggu hampir dibuat gila oleh tumpukkan berkas dan jadwal rapat dengan para Investor.

Ia berniat akan kembali berbaring dan memejamkan mata kalau saja tak membaca isi pesan ke-dua.

.

.

.

"Kau lama, Sasuke- _chan_."

Suara monoton menyebalkan itu yang menyapanya setelah ia terpaksa dibuat lari di pagi sepi ke Taman Kota.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan, Sai."

Delikan tajam ia lempar pada sosok pemuda pucat di depan. Tak ada raut ketakutan tergambar di sana, yang ada justru tawa kecil hingga ke-dua matanya menyipit, menyembunyikan sepasang oniks serupa miliknya.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai ekspresi itu sejak kali pertama bertemu dengan Sai. Tidak sekalipun. Namun ia tak menampik jika ekspresi itu pula yang menjeratnya hingga begitu dalam.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

Sasuke memperhatikan langkah Sai ke arah dirinya. Pemuda pucat berbalut baju lengan panjang hitam dengan model _V-neck_ dan celana _Jeans_ sepadu itu menempelkan belah bibir mereka tanpa menutup ke-dua matanya—menantang.

Tak ada seorangpun di sekitar mereka, maka tak ada alasan pula untuk menolak. Begitu Sasuke membalas dengan kecupan, kelopak mata Sai barulah tertutup. Lantas mulai saling memangut satu sama lain. Tangan Sasuke pada pinggang ramping Sai, dan kedua tangan Sai mulai melingkar di leher Sasuke.

Tak ada yang berubah, Sai selalu seperti ini.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Sai mengeksplorasi pandangannya. Pagi yang sepi di Taman Kota selalu jadi kesukaannya untuk dijadikan destinasi. Duduk di pinggir danau kecil sambil membuka kanvas yang sengaja dibawa untuk menggoreskan kuas di sana. Walau selalu duduk di pinggir danau, lokasi yang diambil selalu berbeda untuk merubah sudut pandang.

Kali ini, ia dapat, di bawah pohon di pinggir danau. Terlihat beberapa bebek kecil dan induknya tengah berenang.

Begitu ia mulai duduk dan membuka kanvas. Alis Sai mengerut, ada objek yang mengahalangi. Sosok pria berkemeja putih dengan jas hitam tersampir di bahunya. Sai tertawa kecil melihat model rambut si pria.

 _Apa ada perkumpulan bebek hari ini?_

"Hei, Tuan tampan yang di sana, kau menghalangi pandanganku."

Sai memastikan dirinya menyesal setelah mulutnya melontar kata 'tampan' begitu si pria menoleh ke arahnya, karena—

Pria di depannya memang tampan.

Ralat, sangat tampan.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Kau membawa perlengkapan melukismu?"

Sasuke bertanya di tengah langkah mereka. Sai hanya mengajaknya jalan pagi di sekitar danau setelah ia mengajukan pertanyaan alasan pemuda pucat itu memanggil pagi-pagi begini. Kini tatapannya tertuju pada ransel di punggung Sai, dan memperhatikan langkah si pemuda yang jalan di depannya. Sasuke sudah hapal mati, apa yang menjadi kebiasaan Sai. Ransel itu hanya akan berisi kanvas berukuran kecil dan perlengkapan melukis seperti cat dan kuas. Hanya sebagian kecil jika dibanding yang mengisi apartemen Sai.

"Yap!" Sai menoleh, "Kau yang akan menemaniku nanti." Bersama lengkungan senyumnya yang menyebalkan.

Sasuke mendecih. Seharusnya ia sedang terbang ke alam mimpi saat ini, kalau saja ia bisa menolak permintaan Sai. Ia harap begitu, tapi pada kenyataannya, Sasuke tidak pernah bisa.

Tidak akan pernah.

"Seharusnya aku melanjutkan tidur saat ini."

"Kau bisa lakukan itu nanti, Sasuke."

"Nanti?" Alisnya sedikit mengerut. Langkah Sai terhenti, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada danau.

"Kapan terakhir kita ke tempat ini? Kau ingat, Sasuke?"

"Hei, Aku yang sedang bertanya di sini!" Sasuke mendengus kasar. Berniat diam hingga pemuda di depannya menjawab, namun hanya sunyi, Sai tak menoleh ke arahnya, bergeming menatap danau. "...Aku tidak begitu ingat."

Ia sungguh ingat, sejujurnya. "Tapi aku tahu, ini tempat pertama kali aku dan kau bertemu." Sasuke menarik napas dalam.

"...Kau benar."

Dan rasanya sulit menghembuskan kala Sai tersenyum—bukan senyum yang biasa menyebalkan.

Membuat Sasuke kembali teringat akan hari itu.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Lucu sekali. Lucu sekali hingga Sai ingin tertawa hingga menangis.

Yang berdiri di depan adalah kekasihnya.

Yang berdiri di depan adalah temannya.

Tapi mengapa dirinya yang justru melihat mereka saling menempelkan bibir?

Seharusnya Sai tidak mengabaikan apa yang ia lihat ketika minggu lalu memperkenalkan temannya pada Sasuke. Tatapan Sasuke berbeda, ia menangkap jelas. Namun ia menganggap apa yang ia lihat hanya ilusi.

Sai tidak ingin mengakui.

"Kalian terlihat akrab sekali." Sapaannya jelas membuat dua objek di depan memisahkan diri dengan cepat. Sai tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, seolah tak sudi melihat jelas bagaimana eskpresi mereka menatap dirinya.

"Sai! K-kenapa..." Sasuke tergugu. Sedangkan temannya hanya menundukkan kepala, tak dapat mengatakan sepatah kata.

"Hm? Aku pikir kau sudah tahu kalau ini tempat favoritku melukis, Sasuke?" Jawab Sai seraya mengambil tempat di bawah pohon untuk duduk dan mengeluarkan perlengkapan melukisnya.

"...A-ah, kau benar..." Sasuke mengusap tengkuknya yang berkeringat.

"Anu... Aku sepertinya harus pergi lebih dahulu." Sai tetap tak menoleh ke arah sang teman. "Sampai jumpa, Sai, Sasuke!"

Kemudian sunyi. Sai tahu Sasuke masih berdiri di sana, sesekali ingin melangkah mendekatinya, namun pada akhirnya memilih bergeming di tempat. Sedangkan ia sendiri mulai menuangkat cat di atas palet.

"Kau lembur lagi, Sasuke?"

Sai hanya tak ingin mendengar pembelaan diri dari mulut Sasuke.

"...Begitulah."

Karena baginya apa yang ia lihat dengan kedua matanya sudah cukup jelas.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau cepat pulang dan tidur." Kuas berbalut cat hijau mendarat di atas kanvas.

"Sai—"

"Oh, dan sebaiknya kau sarapan terlebih dahulu."

"Sai!"

"Ya?"

"...Kau melihatnya?"

"Apa?"

"Kami."

"Ya, Aku melihat kalian."

Sejak bersama Sai kian lama, inilah kali pertama sesak merayapi dada Sasuke. Ia tak dapat berkata apapun. Namun ada amarah bekecamuk yang timbul bersamaan saat mendengar jawaban yang begitu mulus keluar dari bibir Sai.

"Kau ingin putus denganku, Sasuke?"

Bola mata Sasuke melebar, sedangkan Sai sama sekali tak mengentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya tanpa berpikir.

Kemudian Sai menoleh ke arah Sasuke, kelopak mata yang menyipit itu membuka sempurna dan mengulas senyum lembut tanpa beban. Senyum tulus yang terlihat amat menyakitkan di matanya. Menembus palung terdalam memori hingga ia tak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.

"Terimakasih."

Sasuke hanya tidak tahu, bahwa Sai begitu banyak menyimpan harapan tentangnya.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Sasuke, bagaimana kabar Itachi?" Sai mengambil kerikil kecil di atas rerumputan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Raut wajahnya datar memperhatikan Sai melempar kerikil kecil ke permukaan air danau. Kerikil itu memantul beberapa kali hingga akhirnya jatuh tenggelam.

"Apa tidak boleh? Aku hanya bertanya." Menepuk-nepuk telapak tangan yang tadi bekas menggenggam kerikil.

Sasuke mengela napas, kemudian mengalihkan atensi pada batu kerikil tak jauh dari kakinya. Memang bukan hal yang mengherankan jika Sai menanyakan kabar kakak laki-lakinya itu, karena Itachi-lah satu-satunya anggota keluarga Sasuke yang mengetahui hubungan mereka.

"Dia baru pulang dari Kyoto kemarin malam. Baik-baik saja."

"Hee, aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Sasuke reflek menoleh pada Sai, mata mereka bersibobrok. Beberapa saat hingga Sasuke mengaku kalah dengan mengambil kerikil di dekat kakinya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai dia, ya?" Mata Sasuke memicing tak suka sebelum melempar jauh kerikil yang ia ambil. Geram saat kerikilnya tak memantul dan langsung tenggelam.

"Dia baik dan tampan, mungkin Aku suka." Sai memasang gestur berpikir dengan mengelus dagu. Sedangkan Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Terserah Kau saja."

Sasuke mendengar suara tawa kecil Sai, ia selalu tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk membalas—yah, mungkin jika mereka tak di tempat umum saat ini hasilnya akan berbeda.

Sasuke meraskan hangat ketika tawa Sai berhenti. Tubuh ramping itu memeluknya erat, menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan lengkungan garis ke atas bibir Sai pada permukaan kulit dan hangat hembusan napas.

"Ini tempat umum."

"Aku tau, sebentar saja," Jemari pucat Sai meremas _Hoodie_ bagian belakang milik Sasuke seolah memohon. " _Please_."

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa membalas dengan mengusak helai hitam Sai.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Hujan turun amat deras. Suaranya berisik hingga Sai tak dapat mendengar jelas pembicaraan orang-orang di sekitarnya, berteduh di bawah asbes Halte Bus. Namun Sai tidak sedang menunggu Bus, malam ini ia berniat mengunjungi apartemen Sasuke. Kantung berisi dua porsi Kare siap sedia di tangan, tapi hujan mendadak turun saat ia hampir sampai tujuan, dan ia tidak membawa payung. Sai bisa saja menerobos hujan sambil berlari, namun ia tidak mau ambil resiko Kare yang dibawanya berantakan.

Pukul 21.47

Hujan masih turun deras dan orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah tak bersisa. Hanya tinggal ia sendiri di Halte. Suara hujan berpadu dengan deru kendaraan yang lewat.

Sampai kapan ia harus duduk di sini sendirian?

Sai baru saja ingin berpikir ulang untuk menerobos hujan, kala silau cahaya sebuah mobil menyorotnya. Aston Martin berhenti tepat di depan Halte. Ia mencoba abai sebelum kaca mobil terbuka dan sosok familiar menyapanya.

"Sai?"

"Itachi?"

Sai tentu kenal baik, pria di hadapannya adalah kakak Sasuke. Kali pertama bertemu dengan Itachi, ketika berada dalam acara pameran lukisan miliknya. Ia tengah berbincang dengan pria itu seputar lukisan tepat saat Sasuke datang mengunjungi.

Kebetulan yang hebat.

Tak pernah berkata apapun tentang hubungan antara ia dan Sasuke, karena Itachi cukup peka'.

"Bus yang Kau tunggu belum datang, Sai?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang menunggu hujan reda, mau mengunjungi Sasuke."

"Masuklah, Aku juga ingin mengunjungi Sasuke."

Sai mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lagi-lagi kebetulan yang hebat.

.

Aston Martin milik Itachi baru saja terparkir di dalam basement. Sai melirik pria dewasa di sebelah dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ada apa Sai? Kau tidak ingin turun?"

"Tidak. Tapi Kare yang kubawa hanya dua porsi."

Spontan Itachi tertawa kecil. Kemudian menunjukkan kantung putih berisi bahan makanan yang dia ambil dari jok belakang.

"Aku bisa masak sendiri."

"Ah, kupikir aku akan menerobos hujan untuk membelikan satu untukmu Itachi. Syukurlah."

"Kau jahat sekali ya."

Mereka tertawa hingga sebuah mobil _Sport_ terparkir tak jauh dari mobil Itachi. Tawa Sai spontan terhenti,

"Bukankah itu mobil Sasuke? Kebetulan sekali mungkin ia baru pu—"

Sasuke keluar dari mobil bersama dia—teman yang dulu pernah ia kenalkan pada Sasuke, dan mengkhiatinya.

Kedua oniks milik Sai merefleksi dua sosok yang tengah saling merangkul tanpa menyadari keberadaan ia dan Itachi di dalam mobil. Pandangannya terus mengikuti mereka hingga akhirnya menghilang, masuk ke dalam _lift_.

Sai merasa kosong.

Sai merasa hancur.

Sai merasa sesak.

Air matanya jatuh setelah sekian lama dibendung. Ia masih menatap pintu _lift_ tanpa berkedip.

Kali ini harus mengakui, bahwa ia sungguh bodoh.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sai yang tengah mengeluarkan perlengkapan melukisnya dari ransel. Ia baru saja ingin menghampiri pemuda pucat itu saat Sai menginterupsinya untuk tetap berdiri di tempat

"Ada apa?" Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Kau ingat apa yang pernah aku katakan padamu mengenai alasan tak pernah melukis orang yang kucintai?"

Sasuke tak dapat melihat bagaimana raut wajah Sai saat ini. Pemuda pucat itu sedang menunduk, menuangkan cat-cat ke dalam palet.

"...Keyakinan konyol itu maksudmu?" Alisnya sedikit naik, dan menyadari sesuatu. "Sai! Jangan bilang kalau kau— "

Saat Sai menoleh dan mata mereka bertemu, suara hembusan angin seolah menulikan telinga Sasuke untuk mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari belah bibir Sai.

.

"— _Izinkan Aku melukis dirimu, Sasuke_."

.

 _ **END**_


End file.
